1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle simulation system for such uses as traffic safety education, games and physical training.
2. Description of Background Art
For simulated experience of the driving of airplanes, automobiles, motorcycles, bicycles and the like, simulation systems corresponding to the respective vehicles have been proposed, and a part of them have been put to practical use. In a bicycle simulation system among these simulation systems, the rider (operator) works pedals while being seated astride a saddle of a dummy bicycle to thereby perform a simulated cycling, a simulated velocity and the like are obtained by detecting the rotation of the pedals by a predetermined speed sensor, and a simulation process is executed.
In a vehicle simulation system, it is preferable to display on the front side a running scene varied according to a simulated running velocity, since realism is more enhanced. Meanwhile, when a display unit is provided not only on the front side but also on the rear side, a further realistic running situation is realized favorably From this point of view, there has been proposed a driving system in which a large screen is disposed on the rear side of the driver (rider) so as to project a rear-side scene by a projector (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-003923).
Meanwhile, in the driving system described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-003923, the rear screen is large in size and heavy in weight, and a picture is projected thereon by the projector, so that the system needs a wide space, is difficult to install in a narrow place, and is unsuited to a use in which the system is conveyed or transported frequently.
In addition, since the projection light is shielded if the dummy vehicle or the driver is present between the projector and the screen, a scrupulous investigation is needed as to the layout of the projector. In the case where the projector cannot be laid out at an appropriate position opposite to the rear screen, the projected image would be distorted.
Furthermore, it depends on the driver's will to look at the projected rear background or not, so that the system is not suited to the use in which the driver is urged to check the rear side for the purpose of safety education and training. In addition, it is preferable to display on the front side a running scene varied according to a simulated running velocity, since realism is more enhanced. Meanwhile, when a display unit is provided not only on the front side but also at left and right side positions so as to display left and right scenes, a further realistic running situation is realized. From this point of view, there has been proposed a driving system in which large screens are disposed on the left and right sides of the driver (rider) so as to project the background by a projector (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-003923). On the left and right screens in the driving system, the background is constantly displayed irrespectively of the posture of the driver or the direction of his head.
Meanwhile, in the driving system described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-003923, to look at or not to look at the left and right scenes projected depends on the driver's intention. In the case where the driver is let check the left and the right for the purpose of safety education and training, particularly at the time of checking the left and the right at a crossing where the visibility is poor, it is recommended that the driver should lean forward and confirm safety assuredly. In the simulation system, even though the left and right scenes are being displayed, the effect of making the driver build up a habit of a safety checking action cannot be obtained if the check is left to the driver's intention.
In addition, in the driving system described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-003923, the left and right screens are large in size and heavy in weight, and the projection of pictures by a projector or projectors needs a wide space, making it difficult to install the system in a narrow place. Furthermore, if the driver is present between the projector(s) and the dummy vehicle, the projection light would be shielded, so that a scrupulous investigation is needed as to the layout of the projector(s). In the case where the projector(s) cannot be laid out at appropriate position(s) opposite to the left and right screens, the projected pictures would be distorted.